


Misguided

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [115]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Driving, During Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: As they drive across America, Max is in a bad mood.





	Misguided

Crossing the country in a van is about as boring as Max ever thought it would be. He cycles through driving until his eyelids droop and he fears he might fall asleep at the wheel and sleeping in the cramped, uncomfortable back of the van. He’s exhausted and anxious about what will happen when they reach LA (and because he’ll get to visit his son again), and he’s travelling with four other people in this small van and Ash and Shorter are injured… yeah, boring and stressful is basically the only way he can describe things right now.

And everyone being in close quarters means, well, there are a lot of arguments.

Right now, Max wants to scream as he drives, so exhausted and irritated. Shunichi sits beside him whilst the three teens sleep in the back, and his partner yawns in a way that just sets Max’s teeth on edge.

“Do you have to do that?” he mutters.

“Do what?”

“Yawn so fucking loud.”

Shunichi raises his eyebrows. “Sorry. Are you, by any chance, in a bad mood?”

“No shit,” Max says.

“Look, Max, if you want to swap, I can drive.”

“No, it’s fucking fine,” Max says, gritting his teeth.

“Max, what is the matter?”

Max sighs, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles go white. “Do you really want a serious answer?”

Shunichi stares at him, and sighs. He folds his arms across his chest, slouching in his seat. “I want to help. I love you, and I hate seeing you stressed.”

Max scoffs. “Yeah, but there’s nothing you can do. We’ve been dragged into his Banana Fish bullshit, nearly been killed and stuck babysitting that lot. It’s fucked up. So cut the misguided attempts to make me feel better.” He sighs. “But… thanks for trying.”


End file.
